Change of day
by myuntoldstories
Summary: how can a day get any worse for Bella Swan?  find out how a broken down car can turn not just her day but life around. AH


1**Hey guys, so here a oneshot I wrote randomly, please review hope you like it! **

I had no time for this! First, it's my boyfriend who should know  
>better than to call in the early morning and break up with me, the old<br>excuse of " it's not you, Bella it's me". That amazing conversation  
>led to me shouting at him, then throwing my phone across the room<p>

. I  
>still don't know why I put up with the shit I used to call my<br>boyfriend, mike. Then, as a result of my tantrum, I was late for work.  
>Again. The seething face of my boss made me want to curl up in my bed<br>under the blanket and never come out again. I had just cringed away  
>from his red devil-like eyes. Of course, I got shouted at for being<br>late 3rd time this week and threatened to lose my job.

My job, as a bridal consultant was nerve wreaking. Annoying brides that just  
>couldn't make up their minds. Keep trying on the same dresses over and<br>over again just so they could compare them. Uhhh, it's called take a  
>PICTURE. I swear I'm going to have to start bring my camera to work<br>now. THEN get a lecture about not taking anything seriously by none  
>other than my boss.<p>

Just as I had finished my last appointment, I got  
>a text from Alice asking to got out for dinner with her and the group.<br>Our gang consisted of Alice, my best friend, her boyfriend Jasper,  
>Rosalie, my brother's girlfriend and also one of my best friends and<br>Emmet. My big loaf of a brother. I texted back and reluctantly agreed.

I was now in my car, which had broke down in the middle of no where. I  
>got out and slammed the door with much more force than needed and<br>cursed.

I kicked the tire.

"you. offending. piece. of. shit!" I shouted and  
>kicked it again.<p>

How predictable, the ordinary life of Isabella Swan,  
>police chief's daughter and the typical next-door type of girl. I had<br>boring brown hair and eyes the same color as dirt, with skin so pale,  
>you would think I'm a living zombie. Dark circles had started forming<br>under my eyes which shouldn't happen to someone who was only 25.

I huffed with frustration, my eyebrows knit together as I concentrated  
>on what to do. As the light bulb went on, I dived into the car for my<br>purse. I dug through my purse and fumbled until I found my phone. I  
>kissed it, " Oh, baby I'm so sorry. I love you, you know that right? I didn't mean anything I said this morning and to prove my point, my<br>phone, will you go out with me? Please, l love you" I was so  
>desperate, I asked my phone out. nice job Bella, who's going to pay<br>for your firs date? The phone?. Idiot.

I quickly found Alice's number and speed dialed her.

Pick up, pick up,  
>pick up!<p>

C'mon Alice, you have the time to call me Everyday to remind me to put tampons in my bag, "just in case", to keep extra hand  
>sanitizer , hell, she even reminded me to put underwear on but she<br>didn't have time to pick up now? Now, when her best friend was stuck in the  
>middle of no where!<p>

Just when I was going to call my brother, I lost signal. I wanted to  
>throw my phone on the floor, stomp on it, then break up with it.<br>Before the first date.

" why? Why does it have to be me? God, do you hate me that much?" I  
>shouted to the sky. after more screaming at the person above, I gave<br>up. I slumped at the side of my car as the weight of the day caught up  
>with me. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.<p>

I was so out of it today that I was even starting to imagine the sound  
>of the tires on the crisp ground. I kept my eyes closed, praying to<br>god that I was not going crazy.

As the sounds got closer and closer, I seriously considered going to  
>the therapist for a check-up. As my internal war started, I peeked and<br>opened one eyes. I think I might have died and went to heaven the  
>moment I saw the Adonis standing behind my car. Wait a minute, is he<br>wearing a police costume? Oh shit, what now? Did someone make It  
>illegal to park your car in the middle of nowhere when you are<br>stranded, no wait, I'm pretty sure my dad would have gave me a one  
>hour talk about that.<p>

Curse the gods of law, why me? My bad, I didn't  
>notice how MANY times I've been saying that. As he got out of the<br>cruiser, I mentally gave myself a pep talk, okay Bella, don't blow this  
>for yourself. Now, don't try to walk... At all, don't act interested<br>etc etc. Seven Instead of two deep breaths later, I kind calmed  
>myself down. <p>

As he approached me, I took notice of those beautiful forest green  
>eyes, what am I saying, he gave Zeus a run for his money.<p>

"Ma'am, would you like some help or is everything okay?" his voice  
>sounded like pure silk and honey, like running your hands through soft<br>foam, I can go on forever trying to describe it.

I snapped myself out of my daze before he thinks I'm either mental or  
>on drugs.<p>

" um, I-I aam f-fine" I stammer, yeah, very convincing swan. He looks  
>at me some more, skeptically. I blush under his intense gaze and look<br>down.  
>" umm, actually, my car broke down and I can't seem to get a signal" I<br>rephrased, losing my nerves. Gosh, it's just a guy, get over it.

" Alright, let me see what I can do for you" he smiles and makes his  
>way to his car.<p>

I let out a breath, deep breaths Bella. In then out. I calmed myself  
>down, facing this matter with maturity.<p>

He came back soon saying that he's going to have to give me a ride he  
>since no tow companies could get this far out too soon.<p>

"well how long did they say it will take?" I asked, desperately  
>trying to keep the facade going.<p>

"Um, 5 to 6 hours at the least." He replied.

" Oh, okay." I say reluctantly, but not too much at all.  
>He led me to his cruiser, opening the door for me. I smiled in<br>gratitude.

During the car ride I found out alot about him. His name is Edward  
>Cullen, he is also 25 years old and is single. SINGLE! I can't believe<br>me luck! I also told him about me. What surprised me the most is that  
>he also grew up in the small rainy town of forks. That's where my dad<br>used to live, the chief of police department. I used to go there every  
>summer until I was sixteen, still no idea why it stopped. When I<br>mentioned my father, his eyes grew with recognition and surprise. He  
>talked about how my dad was his inspiration. Ever since Charlie<br>died, Edward wanted to become just like my father. Small world much?

As we got closer to civilization, I led Edward to where I lived. As he  
>parked the car in my drive way he said , " would you like me to walk you to your door? "<br>I smiled and nodded.  
>I climbed up my porch steps and he followed. I turned to him, willing<br>myself to make a move before it's too late and he walks out of my life  
>for good.<p>

He had his hand in his disheveled hair, scratching nervously.

"I " we both tried to say something.  
>"You first" I manage to squeak out.<p>

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime, you know, like a date?" he ended with a question.

" I would love that, a lot" I say, the biggest smile gracing my face as  
>the blush appeared.<p>

**Guys review! if I get 10 reviews I might do another chapter! I promise.**

**Sim  
><strong> 


End file.
